


Marriage Proposals and Promises

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: Alterations in the Timeline of Timelines [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Echotale, Alternate Universe - Outertale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ambiguous Relationships, Brotherly Love, Chesstale Papyrus, Churches & Cathedrals, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Co-workers, Confusion, Family Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gaster Papyrus, Gaster Sans, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Minor Frisk/Sans, Minor Mettaton/Papyrus, Minor Muffet/Papyrus, Minor Papyrus/Undyne, Minor Sans/Toriel, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outertale Papyrus - Freeform, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus-centric, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sans Being Sans, Stars, Storyshift Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Tags Contain Spoilers, Texting, To Be Continued, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Worried Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: You don't just trick your brother in accepting your proposal![Or restrain their alternate option for loving another]Papyrus is the confused one here while Sans is the mysterious one.*Will establish different forms of proposal and ends with each timeline. Suggestions are welcome here. :)





	1. Outertale Universe – Will you  marry  me  under  the  stars?

**Author's Note:**

> **[ You can guess who wrote this one. ;) ]**
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Sporadic, Out of the blue, Downright random,
> 
> Sans drops the bomb and isn't taking a NO.
> 
> Papyrus is utterly confused with this
> 
> his brother's confession shocks him, he says YES.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for the meteor shower, Papyrus thought his older brother was going to talk about the engagement with the Queen.

"Wowie Sans! I thought you were busy today with Queen Toriel. Whatever made you invite me to come to the biogarden alone?" Papyrus asked, sitting down on the grassland as he looked up at the sky. Sans, his older brother, was beside him sitting up to stare at something beside him. It's probably the echo flower repeating his words. Sans grinned, scooting closer to look down at his younger brother. "cosmo-i got something to show ya bro. it's starrific!"

"Sans no!" Papyrus covered his face, but peeked to see Sans' eye lights turned to stars. Oh nebula. Why does his brother have to be so motivated in space? Sans' grin widens, "pft. you like it though~"

"Yes and I hate it." The taller skeleton frown widened, but the smaller skeleton looks up to point at the stars. Encased in a glass dome, Papyrus sometimes enter the Biogarden (or should he call it the Echo garden?) to get away from all the silence. Why the silence you ask? Well. The Royal Guard has been dismantled, having a silent best friend/mentor trying her best to find another job aside from being a bouncer or a chef while her female friend also lost her job as the Royal Scientist and is now working as a mechanic. Oh and he can't find his best friend anywhere after their human friend left. On the up side, Sans has gotten busy all day helping the Queen restore peace and order towards their citizens. Papyrus is now left all alone in the house with nothing to do but talk with his other friends via the phone and go around the different areas. It was great and very very... Lonely.

"you ready?" Sans asked, resting beside him with his shoulders touching his. Papyrus nodded, attentive at the sky/space of the area. Because Sans was happy, Papyrus is also striving his best to be happy. Because Sans gives his best efforts when he's around Toriel, a lot of monsters suggest the skeleton just throw the bag on the counter. The two always seem to joke around and hang out, Papyrus rarely gets to see Sans in the house. All the suspense is killing him really. If Sans wants to get married then Sans should get married ASAP. Toriel and Sans together felt right and not right at the same time. Papyrus isn’t really good at this Love thing, but Sans must be here today to tell him about his worries towards the proposal.

"What are you talking about? I was born ready!” Papyrus raised his arms in the air, not really knowing what he’s waiting for. Grillby did tell him two days ago that Sans has been looking for rings, gifts, clothes and everything. Look! Sans is even wearing a tuxedo right now, he must want to get his confirmation before going to the Queen. Sans laughs, relieved. “good to know you’re shooting with excitement.”

“SANS!” Papyrus doesn’t understand what’s with the big hold up. Does Sans think he’s not going to approve of the marriage because he’s going to be all alone in the house? What does Sans think he is? He is the Great Papyrus. Nothing will slow him down! Papyrus turns to his brother looking up at the stars. “So. What was it that you want to talk about?”

"welp. i wanted to tell you something...” Sans fidgets a bit, uncomfortable with his brother’s gaze. Sitting up, Sans looks more worried than need be. Papyrus frowned, also sitting up to hold Sans’ shoulder. “Sans. No matter what you do, I will support you all the way.”

thanks bro... i needed that.” Sans takes a deep breath, standing up. Papyrus wonders why Sans is getting worked up on telling him about the wedding. It’s really no big deal. Sans has his hands in his pockets, not facing his sitting brother. Papyrus looks up, surprised to see meteor shower right at this very moment. Oh. He remembers the human talking about the shooting star thing. “SANS!”

"The human said we can make a wish if there’s a meteor shower! Let’s make a wish!” Papyrus smiles, but Sans finally looked at him with determined eyes. Papyrus grew silent, curious why Sans smile's strained.

paps. I've been meaning to ask you 'bout something." Sans started. Papyrus thinks the shooting stars above them makes the conversation more dramatic. "you know you mean the world to me and i would do anything to protect you... but i feel... no... i have to do this...i have to tell you something really important which i can't bare to keep any longer..."

 

"will you" Sans showed a tiny blue box in front of him. Papyrus' jaw fall open, eyes wide open from the sudden turn of events. The meteors continue to fall. Papyrus wished one of them just smashes through here and land behind them so they have something to talk about aside from this. This was too sudden! Papyrus can't process any of this. Sans continues sheepishly, a soft blue hue coloring his face. "marry me under the stars?"

"..." Papyrus feels like he died in the inside, unsure what to think of this unexpected situation.

* * *

 

 **[UnderNet Messaging** **Site** ]

 

Echotale!Papyrus: So I had to break them apart because they were bickering like children.

Underfell!Papyrus: Technically speaking, they're both adults.

Underswap!Papyrus: are you telling me that's how humans flirt?

Outertale!Papyrus: IHVTFBKGRDHOYRVKjRUU

Underfell!Papyrus: The fuck?

Outertale!Papyrus: WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I SAID YES TO MY OWN BROTHER'S MARRIAGE PROPOSAL! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!

Echotale!Papyrus: Say what now?

Underswap: you gotta be pulling our legs here.

Outertale!Papyrus: I'm not lying! I said YES because I couldn't bring myself to say NO in that moment. Sans was so happy and I didn't want him to be sad!

Outertale!Papyrus: Come on! Tell me who would say NO to his own brother.

Underfell!Papyrus: I would.

Echotale!Papyrus: If I have a good reason, me two.

Underswap!Papyrus: hold up guys. i just saw a post claiming classic' getting married too.

Outertale!Papyrus: This can't be happening!

Underfell!Papyrus: It is, but we should ask Classic

Echotale!Papyrus: We'll know soon enough.

Outertale!Papyrus: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US?! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There wasn't anything romantic between them. How is this happening?" Papyrus scratched his head, still confused as his brother went back to the castle with a wide grin on his face. Papyrus rests his head on the table, looking at his phone. "Please tell me this is a dream..."


	2. Undertale Universe – in a hypothetical situation, let's say i asked you to marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus doesn't know how to feel with this sort of conversation, especially when they're in a chapel...

"in a hypothetical situation, let's say i asked you to marry me?" Sans proposed, hands in his pocket. "will you say yes for me?"

...

..

?

“SANS…” Papyrus scratches his parietal bone, looking away with a confused but nervous expression. Sans was silent, waiting for his brother’s reply. They were at the chapel, right in front of the priest’s table near the altar. It was the two of them with the moonlight highlighting the mosaic tiles of the church. The doors were open, revealing the pure white snow outside.

“yes?” Sans took notice, awfully patient for his answer.

Finally having the willpower to look back at his brother, Papyrus asked with a raised eyebrow and a weary tone. “I-I DON’T THINK SIBLINGS CAN GET MARRIED TO EACH OTHER. MARRIAGE IS… IF I GOT THE EXPLANATION RIGHT FROM THE HUMAN, MARRIAGE IS RESERVED FOR OUR SIGNIFICANT OTHER!!”

“but you love me.” Sans points out and Papyrus nods, but spoke out his concern. “OF COURSE I LOVE YOU! IT’S JUST… MARRIAGE IS FOR SOMEONE WHO ISN’T PART OF YOUR FAMILY.”

“so you love mtt.” Sans sounds like he stated that, but his younger brother knows that was a question of confirmation. Papyrus paused, looking at his suddenly suspicious brother. Eye socket was as dark as the alleyways at night. Sans was looking straight pass through him.

“WELL… OF COURSE I DO! (Sans’ smile lowered) HE’S A GREAT CELEBRITY THAT EVERYONE APPRECIATES!” Papyrus lowers his hand down to his neck, underneath his scarf. He wonders how he got to this situation. All he recalls is walking home with Sans, talking about the promos, spaghetti and movies then wham! They are in the abandoned (but magnificent!) chapel where his brother gave him the **talk**. Papyrus can sense the whole room turn cold. It must be because of the climate change the Human talked about, or is that seasonal change. Papyrus noticed his brother’s silence and continued, “BUT IT IS NOT AS GREAT AS MY LOVE FOR YOU. YOU ARE MY DEAR BROTHER!”

“what’s the hold-up then?” Sans blink, eye lights back to its small pinpricks, but the small skeleton is unreadable.

Papyrus tries to explain. It’s so difficult when it comes to explaining when his brother has that level of concern. Underswap!Papyrus also has a similar experience with his Sans, but Underfell!Papyrus confessed to never having those moments. Strange. “I THINK MARRIAGE IS SOMETHING PERMANENT AND WE-YOU… HAVEN’T YOU THOUGHT ABOUT **THAT** WITH QUEEN TORIEL?”

“i do… but my bro comes first. do you accept then?” Sans looks to the side and looks back at him with his hopeful smile. Papyrus wonders why his brother keeps thinking on protecting him when he’s clearly capable of handling himself. Let's also not forget the fact Sans is acting weird the past few months, wanting to hang out with him more and more.

Giving his brother a pat, Papyrus sighs. “WELL I... I WOULD HAVE TO ACCEPT (Sans’ smile got wider) ESPECIALLY WHEN MARRIAGE HAS THIS **UNTIL DEATH DO US PART** SORT OF PLEDGE. I THINK WE ARE ALREADY INSEPARABLY STARTING WHEN WE WERE CHILDREN… BUT THAT’S BESIDE THE POINT! I APPRECIATE THE CONCERN SANS, BUT YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF FIRST BEFORE THINKING OF TAKING CARE OF OTHERS! I AM NOT A BABY BONES AND I HEARD FROM FRISK THAT YOU’VE BEEN DAZING OFF OFTEN! IS SOMETHING WRONG?”

“probably sleepy…” Sans has his eyes closed as Papyrus touches the cold cranium. The younger skeleton picks his brother up in a bridal style. “YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!”

“love ya bro…” Sans snuggles close in his arms. Papyrus shakes his head, but continues carrying his brother back to the cold. “IS THIS ALPHYS MOTIVATED AGAIN?”

“nah. just realized how lucky i am with a cool brother.” Sans’ grin got a little wider when the scarfed skeleton tries to shield him from the snow. “oh and turn right. we’re sleeping in my house for today. i have a present for ya when we get there.”

“OH. WHAT FOR?” Papyrus looks down at his brother.

Sans opens one eye and replied with a serious but too cheery for his type voice. “who said i was lying about earlier?”’

“YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS?!” Papyrus was shock that Sans would literally push through with this. He thought it was only a what-if, but he didn’t really think this would happen! The only response Papyrus received was a laugh, a tired but happy laugh from his brother. “you’re loving the idea though.”

“I…” Papyrus looks down at his brother. Sans has his eyes closed, contently smiling. Well. Marriage won’t change anything in their relationship right? Marriage is a legitimacy tool that binds two people together. He hasn’t seen Sans this happy and True Love is a foreign concept to him, but if this makes his brother happy...

Papyrus sighs, snuggling his brother close to warm him. “I KNOW AND I HATE IT.”

* * *

 

[ **UnderNet Messaging Site** ]

 

Underfell!Papyrus: I hear you're getting married?

Outertale!Papyrus: Comic has got to be kidding with us right? RIGHT?!

Undertale!Papyrus: NO.

Undertale!Papyrus: SANS SEEMS TO BE SERIOUS WITH THIS.

Echotale!Papyrus: Congratulations then?

Underswap!Papyrus: even if there is only four of us, the news reached the end point of the realms, all right?

Undertale!Papyrus: IT JUST HAPPENED FEW HOURS AGO!

Outertale!Papyrus: ...

Underfell!Papyrus: you're not the only one about to get married, look above me.

Underfell!Papyrus: Aren't you glad to know that you aren't the only one getting married?

Undertale!Papyrus:  I THINK THIS IS SOME SORT OF PRANK

Outertale!Papyrus: But he looks so happy when we said yes.

Undertale!Papyrus: I KNOW RIGHT?!

Underswap!Papyrus: i got an idea. we should designated 80% of our versions to get married so that the rest of us can keep partying in every bachelor's party.

Echotale!Papyrus: Me and Fell should remain single.

Echotale!Papyrus: No. Seriously, our realms aren't suited for marriage purposes.

Underfell!Papyrus: I think marriages here are too dangerous for breeding.

Echotale!Papyrus: Is it true that infidelity is rampant in your area?

Underfell!Papyrus: In Hotland where the Capital is, but other places utilize kidnap marriages or forced breeding.

Undertale!Papyrus: I GET IT! LET'S CUT THAT TOPIC SHORT PLEASE?

Underswap!Papyrus: i support the notion.

Outertale!Papyrus: What am I reading just now???

Undertale!Papyrus:WHY ARE YOU AWFULLY QUIET?

Outertale!Papyrus: Sorry about that. I realized I need to know what lovers do after marriage.

Underfell!Papyrus: It has something to do with vacation.

Underswap!Papyrus: honeymoon~! you get to spend time with the other and binge eat.... gain weight, be happy, party some more... it's just the two of you though... that's it.

Undertale!Papyrus: DO WE HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR THAT???

Underfell!Papyrus: Oh and skip the sex part unless you want Sans to **dom** you.

Undertale!Papyrus: DOM???

Echotale!Papyrus: How do you know?

Underfell!Papyrus: My Sans' sick fantasies can be heard beyond these walls.

Underswap!Papyrus: fell shut up. classic. do it at your own pace. if you feel uncomfortable, you can always say no.

Echotale!Papyrus: Hey Stretch?

Underswap!Papyrus: yeah?

Echotale!Papyrus: You sure you want to stay single because you are pretty knowledgeable about marriage.

Underfell!Papyrus: He's right. Stretch. Get married while I and G stay single.

Underswap!Papyrus: no way! i like being single and free.

Outertale!Papyrus: We should probably sleep soon before Sans finds out we're using our phones under our bed.

Undertale!Papyrus: I AGREE.

Echotale!Papyrus: What bed?

Underswap!Papyrus: me and g sleep on the couch today.

Underfell!Papyrus: I'm at my post, avoiding my brother's heat.

* * *

_Undertale!Papyrus & Outertale!Papyrus has logged out._

* * *

 

Underswap!Papyrus: the fridge did you say???

Underfell!Papyrus: I am not texting that again.

 Underfell!Papyrus: So who's going to stay up?

Echotale!Papyrus: I want to sleep, but I have to finish these reports...

Underswap!Papyrus: damn. me too....

Underfell!Papyrus: Guys. Sleep is for the weak. No one in this chat should sleep today to finish their work.

Echotale!Papyrus: But I don't feel like it!

Underswap!Papyrus: cant go on go on wothouty me.

Underfell!Papyrus: What?

Underswap!Papyrus: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (it goes on)

Echotale!Papyrus: Too late.

Underfell!Papyrus: How is he doing that?!

Echotale!Papyrus: Fell asleep holding the z button.

Underfell!Papyrus: ...

Echotale!Papyrus: that wasn't a pun, I swear.

Underfell!Papyrus: It better not!

Echotale!Papyrus: I'll call him. Maybe Stretch will wake up?

Underfell!Papyrus: It's hopeless. His phone is in vibration mode.

Echotale!Papyrus: You and me then?

Underfell!Papyrus: Hn.

Echotale!Papyrus: Do you think this could lead to something more?

Underfell!Papyrus: Who knows? This is Sans we're talking.

Echotale!Papyrus: We should update each other on the current status in their worlds.

Underfell!Papyrus: We'll do that later when everyone is awake and moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "WHY WOULD SANS ASK THAT?" Papyrus crossed his arms, staring at the screen. He thought Sans was hooking up with Toriel or Frisk but he must have read him wrong. "AND SINCE WHEN DID SANS FALL IN LOVE WITH ME? ARGH! I DON'T GET HIM!"


	3. Echotale/Underpatch Universe - Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it all started with one Project and a conversation with the Human, Papyrus thought this can’t get any worse...

“Sans. Why are you acting like I pressed the self-destruct button?” Papyrus raised a nonexistent eyebrow at his older brother. The same older brother who’s glaring at him. He is also the one disturbing his work, pressing his arms down on their-supposed finished report. Papyrus sighs, tapping his pen as he looked up at his irrational brother. “If you excuse me, I need to finish my work. The King will be most displeased if I delay our reports further.”

“why did you do it?” Sans didn’t move his arms, worry and irritation etched in the skeleton’s voice. Papyrus hopes Frisk would come in soon and take the skeleton away, he’d like to wrap things up as soon as possible and gain time to discuss matters with Undyne ten minutes from now. Undyne would wring his neck if he were late, even if she was the one who asked for his audience. Papyrus asked, “Do what?”

“why did you remove me from the project?!” Sans wouldn’t remove his hands on his reports, determined to get the answers out of him. Papyrus rubs his forehead at the sheer irrelevance of the question, wondering a loud with an annoyed tone. “You mean the project of extracting COURAGE? Sans. You have more projects over your shoulder and you are telling me that what I did few hours ago was a crime?!”

 

“no. i’m wondering why you would do such a thing.” Sans seems to slump a bit, his shoulders relaxing as he said this. Papyrus stares between his phalanges at his brother. He might as well see through the hole of his right hand at his brother’s irrationality. Papyrus closed his eyes, “Sans. I still have three assistants and two co-workers. Removing you in the project won’t affect anything when you’re usually doing something else.”

“so you're pissed at me for slacking off.” Sans doesn't seem to get the idea. His older brother was getting there, but he went up a slope past him. Papyrus wasn't pissed, but he does agree the skeleton was slacking off. A lot of time actually, but that's a usual thing between the brothers. Papyrus was concerned at the fact none of the project deadlines were being met. Papyrus rebuts, "No. On the contrary, I think you've overworked yourself ever since the Human came here. I'm worried for your well being brother..."

"....That's why I decided to remove you from this project, knowing that I can handle the rest of the analysis. (pauses when he saw Sans stood up and sat on the chair opposite to his, crossing his arms with a frown) It's only one project Sans. There are other projects where we can see each other. Simply imagine this project never existed and continue on with life." Papyrus knows this was true. The human had certainly made things more interesting for their world, especially his brother's life. The two seem to get along quite a lot, bickering and fighting over pointless things. Papyrus talked with the human and Frisk doesn't seem to realize they fell in love with his brother. Papyrus can't wait for the long awaited declaration since he knows both of them are as dense as the stars above. Sans contemplated, muttering in a low tone. "paps... are you... are you jealous of me for spending time with frisk?"

"Heavens no! I'm thinking of our priorities Sans! We are behind schedule and none of us are moving to do the work." Papyrus rests his arms on his armchair, frowning. Their progress as the Royal Scientists were at stake. He knows they always take projects together, going hand in hand with the construction and analysis of each one, but he realized this was a hopeless cause. By reading the discussions between the himself and his other versions, Papyrus resolved to separate from his brother and do things at his own pace. Sans takes a stick from his pocket, lighting it with magic.

 

"nah. i still think you're jealous. why else did you date the human?" Sans spurs out thick smoke in their office. Papyrus continues to cover his face, annoyed that his point was taken seriously. It may be because they've always have their work delayed that it has become a norm to most residents here. Papyrus mutters, "Why do you insist that I'm jealous with your rendezvous? If I wanted, I could attend those parties our alternate selves are throwing and gain a social life. Your Underlust version also wanted to show me something unique. I wonder what that would be-"

" **no!** " Sans asked before he could finish his sentence. Papyrus also turned silent, curious why the whole room turn cold. Looking at his brother, Sans' eye sockets were blank and he crushed his cigarette stick. Papyrus tilts his head, curious. "Did I say something wrong? If it's something about Underlust, I can simply head over to your Underfell version instead. He said he wanted to talk about something as well..."

"i.. don't think going to the parties is a good idea, that's all." Sans gone silent. Papyrus also turned silent, contemplating. In all honesty, he never joined in any of the multiverse parties but his brother did. Is Sans recalling all those weird moments again? Papyrus leans on his chair, giving up with this idle chat. "Is that all? If so, head back to your room. You have a full day ahead of you and I will not get questioned for your reckless attendance."

"do you hate me bro?" Sans frowned and Papyrus doesn't know how this piles up. Sans wasn't thinking straight. He must be somber when he came here. That must be the case, Papyrus thought yet he wondered what time it is. Papyrus checks his phone, 'Night time. Who would've guessed? Well. There is still a twenty five percent chance Frisk will come over so I might as well reassure this drunken brother of mine...'

 

"No. Sans. I love you very much." The taller skeleton slowly picks up his pen and started writing.

"why do you want me gone then?"

"I don’t want you gone. I want some of the work done. Because you're busy with Frisk and I as your responsible brother want you to be happy, I will finish some work for you." Papyrus responds, pretending that this isn’t some sort of interrogation period. Sans turned quiet, mulling over something. Sans asked, "do you have anyone in mind? do i know this individual or is it merely a fleeting fancy?"

"Pardon?" Papyrus is wondering how it's building to this. Like he said, this shouldn’t be an interrogation period. Sans was still persistent though, serious when he shouldn’t be. "do you have a significant other? Is this monster giving you a bad time? do you want some assistance or do you want me to handle-"

“Wait just a second! Get your skull out of the topic of love and understand that your younger brother is contented being a single independent monster.” Papyrus is at the borderline of pissed and downright mad. Sans continues, “then stop getting riled up and place me back in the project!”

“My decision is final, you are out of that project! I am not getting riled up over such matters, what you’re doing is pushing me to a corner!” Papyrus stood firm with his decision, he was not budging from his stance. Sans was also annoyed as if you took his Gaster blasters for a swing (Frisk did that for the fun of it) and stood up. Walking out of the room, Papyrus hears his brother slam the door closed. Papyrus sighs,

 

“So childish.”

* * *

 

**[UnderNet Messaging Site]**

 

Underfell!Papyrus: What happened?

Echotale!Papyrus: Something irrational happened today.

Underfell!Papyrus: Doesn’t logic always fail on us?

Echotale!Papyrus: I concur.

 

* * *

 

“Okay. What did you do?” Frisk crossed her arms, looking at the tall skeleton. Papyrus paused on his cooking and looked at the Human. “What do you mean Frisk?”

“You two have been avoiding each other for the past week. I want to know what happened.” Frisk looks at him with a sympathetic look. Papyrus sighs, “I removed him from one project and he’s doing a tantrum.”

“Maybe the project was important?” Frisk placed the dishes on the table.

“The project is one of seven, project COURAGE. Sans has more than fifteen projects in his phalanges while I only have five. All of his projects are delayed, except for project DETERMINATION and project CORE.” Papyrus continues stirring the spaghetti, recalling the look of Alphys upon the human’s appearance. It also wasn’t helpful for the fact several monsters want to understand the oddities of the area, demanding answers for unreasonable time. “Do you think what I did was unjustifiable?”

“Hmm... Maybe he’s worried? You two always work as a team right-?”

“No, not always... Most of the time?” Papyrus stops stirring and placed the spaghetti in a bowl. Frisk taps her fork onto her glass, thinking. “Maybe Sans doesn’t want you out of his sights? You know, overprotective brother? Sans does seem like the type to cling... what an annoying attitude he has there.”

“....” Papyrus blinks, unsure whether the human (taking a generous serving of his spaghetti) said it correctly. Sans, his drunk and flirtatious brother, was overprotective? Papyrus has a hard time believing that. Frisk pats his head, “No worries Paps. I’m going to talk to him about that.”

“Thank you Frisk.” Papyrus sees Frisk leave the room and up to Sans’ room. Oh. Sans was cooped up in his room. Why didn’t he go to Grillby’s instead? Papyrus hears a loud ruckus and muffled shouting. Papyrus scoops some spaghetti for himself and starting eating, unbothered by all this.

 

...

..

.

 

‘ _I am so sorry._ ’ Frisk did sign language at him, walking behind a casual Sans. Papyrus squints, hoping his friend did not do anything dumb towards his reputation. Sans sits down together with Frisk, smiling at Papyrus. “sorry bro. my bad. frisk told me everything.”

“She did, didn’t she?” Papyrus and Frisk can’t seem to make eye contact. Oh what did she do this time? Frisk covered her face, embarrassed. Papyrus’ eye sockets turned blank. ‘IT’S THAT BAD?!’

 

“yup. didn’t think you actually love me that’s why you’re acting all off...”

 

Papyrus was even drinking his cup of coffee when his dearest brother said that, coughing at the sudden twist Frisk pulled out from under him. Frisk continues to cover her face, ashamed but Sans was unfazed.

“...taking a project under my shoes and ignoring me for the past few weeks. damn bro. i guess i should return the favor and say i love you?” Sans shook his head, twirling his fork. Papyrus is beating his chest, getting the residue out of his system. Curse these magical FOOD items that can disorient your Magic system like how Humans do it. Sans comments with a laugh, “you didn’t need to do those stuff to catch my attention though. in fact, you didn’t need to do anything. i’m not gonna leave my bro behind for anyone.”

“...” Papyrus is glaring at Frisk while she continues to cover her face. Papyrus wished he could reverse time. _This human will be the death of him._ This can’t get any worse right? Sans sips some coffee, grinning. “oh and i changed the logs, i’m part of the project again coz of a lil’ misunderstanding.”

Papyrus is shaking so hard with anger that Frisk is shrinking down to the chair. _I thought I could trust you?!_ Sans continues to sip his coffee, looking at the Human as well. Sans remarked, “oh right, paps. you mind if we have a love triangle coz i think frisk loves me too? pft. this is humerus.”

 

“I know how you feel... brother.” Papyrus forced himself to smile, watching Sans continue to eat while Frisk was mumbling apologies down the table.

* * *

 

**[UnderNet Messaging Site]**

 

Underfell!Papyrus: What happened?

Echotale!Papyrus: Frisk happened.

Echotale!Papyrus: They told something to Sans and now everyone thinks I love Sans.

Underfell!Papyrus: I don’t know how to feel with this.

Echotale!Papyrus: I’m never going to be an uncle, ain’t I?

Underfell!Papyrus: If your Sans realize he loves Frisk more than you, then don’t give up hope.

Echotale!Papyrus: Will I ever get a lover?

Underfell!Papyrus: Don’t make me laugh.

Echotale!Papyrus: I hate you.

Underfell!Papyrus: Don’t hate me, hate Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Besides, how does rumors fly so quickly?” Papyrus pondered, writing down notes in the lab. He knows Sans loves Frisk and vice versa but... how did those two think he wanted in on their love affair? Papyrus covers his face with both hands, confused. “What did I get myself into?”


	4. Underswap Universe - Marry me with honey on top?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating breakfast, Papyrus didn’t realize he’s falling under his little brother’s trap.

‘what the?’ Papyrus wondered, smelling a hint of vanilla and some flour being mixed together with eggs- The smoker sat up from his bed, looking towards the door. “is that.... what i think it is?”

* thud

“ow.” Papyrus mumbled, having fallen down from his bed as he leaned too far off the edges. Face-first on the floor, the skeleton raised himself with one arm and moved his outstretched legs from the bed to the floor one at a time. Finally on the floor, Papyrus looked around to search for his phone ‘coz thinking about food only makes one more hungry. He squinted

‘well...’ Papyrus looks around. The phone has to be somewhere in the room since he was chatting with his other versions while he was drinking in Muffet’s. ‘any minute now, someone will probably send a message me and make a sound... just wait for it papyrus...’

...

'any moment now!' He swears he’s trying to shut off his other senses to heighten his hearing, but then... If someone were to come in the room, they’d realize how dumb Papyrus looks right now as he’s lying on the floor like a dead guy for a good ten minutes.

...

Never in his life has he ever wanted to hear the annoying buzz of his phone, always associating it with an alarm. Thus. Today was the beginning of something new. Something which (Papyrus has a bad feeling) is trying to tell him of the disaster to come. Papyrus would like to say he’s ready for it.

...

‘come on. i didn’t compile all the reports of all your shit for nothing. mind me!’ Though, Papyrus has to admit that reading the underlined aberrations in their timeline makes him feel like he’s ready for every scenario. But then, how would he know since the world seems to hate him so much? Papyrus slowly felt his eye lights dimmer, feeling sleepy with all the waiting.

 

* DING!

 

“!” Papyrus’ eye lights blazed blue and dragged the phone to his direction, seeing it emerged from his pile of socks... Papyrus didn’t really want to find out why his socks have some gelatinous slime covering it. It’s even colored yellow and blue. Papyrus should really change it to a new set, recalling Storyshift!Papyrus knitting a new batch for him to use. Speaking of the Prince, Papyrus looks at the **UnderNet Messaging Site** ’s specific webpage hosted and administered by a fellow Papyrus away from the wary eyes of anyone... He kinda forgot who monitors the page really but it has to be some reclusive version of him. [Unless a Papyrus was coerced or persuaded to show the site, no one will ever know of its origins.]

 

**Storyshift!Papyrus: Hello everyone!**

**Underfell!Papyrus: Hn.**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: don’t mind him. he hasn’t had his heat yet.**

**Underfell!Papyrus: That doesn’t explain anything!**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: yes it does.**

**Underfell!Papyrus: Prove it!**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: Children.**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: Hi Mom!**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: <\---- (I’m a guy)**

**Underfell!Papyrus: He started it!**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: Say sorry to Fell, Slim.**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: no.**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: Slim...**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: fine.**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: i’m sorry...**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: Good!**

 

“heh.” Papyrus likes reading his other versions messages. They seem to lift his spirit if you get what he means. Papyrus stands up and sits on his bed, knowing that it’s still too early to head down and check what his brother’s up to.

 

**Underswap!Papyrus: so wassup?**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: Ah! Stretch. Just the skeleton I need.**

**Underswap!Papyrus: i’m honored that a prince is asking for my presence.**

**Underfell!Papyrus: You better not be flirting with her or I’m telling her brother.**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: How many times do I have to say that I am not a girl?!**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: you’re right.**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: Thank goodness you agree with me Slim.**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: you are a woman. you are a queen for a reason.**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: ...**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: Listen here. I am not a girl nor a Queen. I am a Prince and I’m clearly a guy!**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: But you’re really motherly and feminine in movement.**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: I am not!**

 

 _*snicker._ Papyrus couldn’t help but grin at the comments; his room solely illuminated by the light from his phone. Papyrus doesn’t know why but his other versions like calling their Storyshift version as a motherly Queen. Only a certain few like him and the original acknowledges the fact the Prince ACTs this way due to his upbringing. If only Undyne was there to add some manliness in him. * _h_ _eh_ _. yeah right._

 

**Underswap!Papyrus: guys. stop bullying him.**

**Underfell!Papyrus: Bullying? We want her to face the truth.**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: I thought we’re androgynous? We can be whatever we want to be!**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: i prefer being a guy thank you.**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: Sexist!**

**Underfell!Papyrus: Oh my god. I thought we finished this with that pimp!**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: you mean yesterday when we drank stuff?**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: crap. What did we drink? That was some heavy stuff.**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: Wasn’t it from Horror?**

**Underfell!Papyrus: ...**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: bloody hell. it must be blood. i mean what else could he have in his realm?!**

**Underfell!Papyrus: But the bottle I held on the roof contained blue liquid.**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: You fell asleep on the roof?**

**Underfell!Papyrus: WHAT?!**

**Underfell!Papyrus: I would never!**

**Underfell!Papyrus: ...**

**Underfell!Papyrus: Okay maybe I did.**

 

“...” Papyrus blinked. Oh. So he wasn’t drinking with Sanses, but with his other selves. ‘so i vomited on my pile of socks- wait one moment! how are they so noisy in the morning when they just drank yesterday? damn. that just persuades me to ask them to drink with me more.. wouldn’t need to ask my bro to fetch me or something. that would be nice change.’

 

**Underswap!Papyrus: don’t mind them and tell me what i need to know.**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: No Stretch. I should apologize for wasting your time. I shouldn’t let these things affect me so easily.**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: but more importantly, why else does she have that figure and set preferences? Story’s clearly a female.**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: I’m updating my universe’ situation. We’ve reached the Surface and I’m currently overseeing the construction of houses and markets with the nearby villages.**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: Mom’s ignoring us. T-T**

**Underfell!Papyrus: Wait a second. Slim. What do you mean by figure?**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: remember when we first saw her, she was sporting gorey’s robes?**

**Underfell!Papyrus: O-o**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: That’s pretty manly.**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: I’m also pleased to say that my school has been constructed for children ranging from five all the way to fifteen! In fact, I was able to get twenty human enrollees in the grand opening!**

**Underswap!Papyrus: nice.**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: I know! It feels really good being able to teach eager children beside the meadow. The villagers were also nice enough to construct a lovely house for me. I gave them some chocolate pie in return though I wonder why Chara’s so upsetti about it. My child is living with me currently with Chara frequently visiting with their brother Asriel. The village heads and several parental figures also came to visit for some idle chat.**

 

‘cute.’ Papyrus thought, imagining the Prince greeting and meeting with the humans. If he’s talking about the standard Papyrus behavior, he’s talking about someone energetic, hopeful, caring and appealing. Huh. Let’s cross out appealing and replace it with cute. Cute sounds like a fitting name for the deeds those cinnabuns enact, except for those LoVe-filled ones. Those violent skeletons can be considered as either a tsuna-bun or a dry meat. You don’t need to know why they’re called that way. Back to the messaging, Papyrus also recognize the other two are talking about something disturbing.

 

**Underfell!Papyrus: Come again. Are you saying what I think you’re saying? Have you actually seen Asgore in his bathrobes like I did that one time?**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: lalalalallalalalalalaala! not listening!!**

**Underfell!Papyrus: Yes you did! Knowing your relationship with him, you must have seen it! Don’t deny it!**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: fuck me for seeing that and fuck you for reminding me!**

**Underfell!Papyrus: Ha! So you did see it but it wasn’t an accident was it?!**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: no one needs to know that!**

**Underfell!Papyrus: TELL ME YOU... YOU POTENTIAL FURRY!**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: i meant the queen’s robes bitch!**

 

‘i am so glad none of their brothers can see this or else...’ Papyrus can’t imagine Underfell!Sans and Swapfell!Sans reaction. Will it be confusion or elation or maybe they’re going to save it for future laughing references or blackmail material?

 

**Chesstale!Papyrus: OH! That’s really pretty. I sometimes imagine wearing the dress.**

**Underswap!Papyrus: what?**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: is this some sort of confession i’m hearing? you. you want to wear a dress.**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: No ordinary monster can wear those ‘robes’ Knight.**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: I know... I have to ascend to become a Queen first!**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: That isn’t my point!!!**

**Underfell!Papyrus: ARGH! I CANNOT UNSEE!**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: and you have a very active imagination Fell.**

**Underswap!Papyrus: I still can’t accept the fact I have a part of me that wants to wear a dress.**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: same.**

**Underfell!Papyrus: My mind’s constructed image is too strong! I need to knock myself out temporarily!**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: bang your head on the wall!**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: Bad Slim! That’s a horrible advice!**

**Underfell!Papyrus: Screw you Slim! I broke my wall because of you. How am I going to patch that hole now?!**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: but that always works...**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: You have a really strong skull!**

**Underfell!Papyrus: King Asgore! My headache even came back!**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: I think you should eat something just to be in the safe side.**

 

“Papyrus! Wake up and eat your Breakfast!”

‘ops! got too caught up with the phone again.’ Papyrus blinked and stretched his arms. Seriously, it isn’t his fault that his other selves are so darn hilarious. He wished he could save **all** the message logs but it isn’t allowed.

‘time to face reality... and that scent....?’ Holding his phone, Papyrus walks out of his room and was greeted with a faint scent of vanilla. Looking at his phone, Papyrus continues to walk out to the stairway. He looks to the side, wondering whether his brother’s done cooking. “watcha doing bro?”

“Come down and find out!” That’s new. It seems Sans wants to surprise him with something. Closing the phone and pocketing it in his left pocket, Papyrus slowly goes down to greet his brother properly. Odd. The room’s decorated with balloons, flower pots and candles. ‘is this a party or a date scenario? i can’t tell... should’ve read that dating manual of his.’

‘or did i forget something?’ Papyrus tries digging through his memories regarding today but nothing comes to mind. The smoker sighs, reaching the ground and walking towards the living room. ‘darn it. i can’t remember anything last night! maybe sans is preparing for a date with the human... whenever the human plans on returning to do that **date** of his...?’

 

“Good morning Papy!” Sans greets in a pitch higher than usual. Papyrus looks at his brother and one word can say it all – EXCITED. The little guy’s looks say it all. Starry eye lights, fidgety on his seat, already done eating his own meal (?), Sans looks awfully excited for him to come down and eat a simple meal to start the day. Oh. He’s even wearing a blue frilly apron. Huh. He doesn’t recall buying that sort of apron nor does he remember Sans ever wearing that apron in any timeline..

“i’m here. now. will you tell me what’s getting you all hyped?” Looking at the table, Papyrus cherished the view of a pile of flapjacks (around twenty layers or something?) on the table with a honey bottle beside it. Sitting down, Papyrus was directly opposite to his brother partially concealed due to the flapjacks. Okay. Let’s backtrack for a moment. Sans never once made him flapjacks. He always keeps making those tacos and sometimes that quiche thing but never a flapjack.

“uh...” Papyrus looks around, warily. Sans also can’t seem to stop smiling at him. Looking back at his brother, Papyrus checked his phone for any advice since ‘this is getting kinda creepy. it’s as if this is some sort of prank or something...’

 

**Underswap!Papyrus: uh can someone lend me an ear on something?**

**Underfell!Papyrus: Literally or metaphorically? If literally, I’m calling our Horror or Reaper version. They might have one.**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: I think Stretch means it like a proverb.**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: Guys. This is serious.**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: Sorry Mom. :(**

**Underfell!Papyrus: Fine.**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: *sigh**

**Underswap!Papyrus: anyways, sans isn’t acting like his usual self.**

**Underswap!Papyrus: what do i do?**

**Underfell!Papyrus: NO!**

**Underfell!Papyrus: That means you’re next!**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: waitaminute. waddya mean?**

**Underswap!Papyrus: sheep!**

 

“Very well then brother! I, the Magnificent Sans, have made a couple of revelations!” Sans noticed Papyrus looking at his food and back at his phone under the table. The small skeleton made sure he still has his brother’s attention as he decided to stand up and grab for the honey bottle, drizzling the flapjacks with honey. “First off, I finally remembered how to make flapjacks!”

‘but that’s been ten timelines ago since you’ve made one!’ Papyrus sweats a bit, moving back when he saw his brother come close. Sans also made sure some parts weren’t coated in case his brother wants to compare the tastes. The action only made Papyrus more nervous, eye lights refusing to stare at his brother and typing rapidly. Papyrus muttered, “that’s great bro.”

 

**Underswap!Papyrus: isn’t it too early though?**

**Underfell!Papyrus: Not if this Sans is an eager git.**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: but mine’s an eager sadistic git.**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: Then that means you’re next!**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: nah. i don’t think he’ll do that**

**Underswap!Papyrus: i mean who would marry this useless lazy bum?**

**Underfell!Papyrus: True. He doesn’t need us in his life.**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: But our brothers don’t see us that way at all, no matter how worthless we are.**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: Please don’t start that sad train of thought. It’s really depressing to hear that from me of all people.**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: and i think i should head out now and see what my bro’s doing.**

**Underfell!Papyrus: I thought you call him My lord or something?**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: bro’s shorter in text and i don’t feel so good today...**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: probably coz i drank some strange internal juices from horror**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: Please don’t remind us. Q _ Q**

 

‘she shook sherry’s shawl shadowing the shape of a sheep!’ Papyrus is internally screaming his skull off, not liking where this is going. Confessions during breakfast? Who the hell would do that? Well. Guess what. His own brother. It also isn’t helping that he still has a buzzing feeling in his head from last night. He needs some time to relax, not **this.** And the flapjack? It’s a bit over the salt for his tastes and he has to finish it. ‘this can’t any worse right?’

 

“Mweh heh heh! Of course it is great! But that isn’t all.” Sans sits back, gazing at his brother who hesitantly picked up the fork. Papyrus’ hands were shaking. Sans’ smile lowered, suddenly getting nervous.

“Is the flapjacks not to your liking?” Sans’ worried voice made Papyrus shake his head vehemently. Stuffing large quantities of the food into his mouth, Papyrus could feel the ~~atrocious~~ extremely sweet-salty flapjack. Unfortunately, this isn’t a good taste at all. The saltiness tastes more like rock salt and it has already overpowered the supposed sweet flavor. The fluffy exterior was a deception due to it’s really dry texture in his mouth. Papyrus immediately regretted summoning his sensitive tongue in tasting it all together but he isn’t going to say that. _Of course he isn’t going to say it to his brother_.

 

“nah... i-i’m good. thanks b-bro” Papyrus’ mind tells him to get the fuck out of there but he can’t. This is his sweet bro. Retreating means death or in a normal sibling relationship, denial which leads to depression to the other/both parties. If he doesn’t die from the realization of his failure to protect his brother from such horrible memories, then he’ll probably die from the food. Oh look Underfell!Papyrus is narrating the recent events that Outertale!Papyrus and Undertale!Papyrus experienced.

 

**Swapfell!Papyrus: hearing this from you of all skeletons makes me feel really worried for my well-being with my... brother.**

**Underfell!Papyrus: How about changing your name to Bob and moving to another timeline?**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: Why Bob?**

**Underfell!Papyrus: It’s a common name.**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: i.. i can’t.**

**Underfell!Papyrus: I know...**

**Underfell!Papyrus: That name doesn’t sound Papyruslike! How about Destroyer two point omega?**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: what the hell no! i mean leaving my brother dingus!**

**Underswap!Papyrus: you guys aren’t helping!**

 

“I remembered how you like them for your birthday with honey dripping down!” Sans recounts, hiding something underneath the table and Papyrus wished upon all his being it isn’t what he thinks it is. He doesn’t know what could go any worse. Sans inhales and exhales as if the idea he was going to say was utmost confidential. “And.. I have to tell you that this isn’t the first time I’ve met the human!”

 

“!” Papyrus nearly coughed as he drank bits of honey, staring at his brother. The horrible taste still isn’t going away and Papyrus is now thinking of a good parallelism that this horrible tasting flapjack must be the same taste as his mortal sins. Sans didn’t notice as he continued his solemn confession. “I know more than my phalanges could count, we’ve met a not so friendly human...”

“r-really?” Papyrus was hitting his chest, still tasting the salty dessert trying so hard to intermingle with the honey. He doesn’t know why but he can feel himself pushed to the wall with an invisible hand pressing on his frame. Out of everything he’s prepared for in the last couple of days from the start of the **Sans’ deviation phenomena** , this wasn’t part of his list. He was expecting some love bullhorn, but not this. Sans remembers and he’s telling him. His innocent brother is telling his groggy brother about his findings and HE ISN’T PREPARED FOR THIS FLAPJACK!

 

**Underswap!Papyrus: correction. sans is confessing to me that he remembers the resets and may want an explanation for all the times i’ve done absolutely NOTHING to SAVE everyone.**

**Underferfell!Papyrus:** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ**

**Swap fell!Papyrus: that is a problem.**

**Underfell!Papyrus: Jump out of the window!**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: teleport and say it was an accident.**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: Change the topic like talking about the weather!**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: Guys! You know Stretch can’t do that! He loves his brother dearly. Doing any of those would hurt his feelings!**

 

“What I want to say is.... I remember things out of this timeline.... Things that question my relationship with you.” Sans looks at him with determined eye lights. Stars are replaced with white beady eye lights which reminds Papyrus so much of Undertale!Sans when he wants something out of him. “I didn’t think it was possible, but it simply happened and...”

 

**Storyshift!Papyrus: I think you should say the truth and get on with it.**

**Underfell!Papyrus: And get into an argument with his brother and break his relationship forever like you did?**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: burn**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: He killed innocent children!**

**Swapfell!Papyrus: do you even know how demonic children can be?! you should be happy he kills children!**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: Maybe in your realm, but not ours. I see them as lovable squishy things!**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: squishy things?**

**Underfell!Papyrus: That description sounds a lot like Horrortale**

**Underswap!Papyrus: THANKS A LOT GUYS!**

 

“it’s okay bro. take one step at a time kay?” Papyrus took another scoop of his breakfast and he suddenly lost the urge to eat the whole thing. Stupid RESETs. Stupid human who CONTROLs the RESETs. Stupid Temmie that persuaded said stupid Human to CONTROL theoretically-proven stupid RESETs. Stupid salty flapjacks that has his precious honey all over it. And finally, stupid other versions who can’t give a good advice in getting him out of this inevitable situation. Sure. They’re funny as hell but in this particular situation... These guys are... hopeless.

“No! I need to tell you! This is really important and it’s been bothering me for the past few days ever since the Human came!” Sans stood up from his chair, eyes capturing his brothers. Papyrus tries to smile, but finds it really difficult.

“okay... lay it on me i guess.” Papyrus voiced out instead, no longer able to look down at his phone. Sans nodded and started his speech, making sure Papyrus doesn’t look down at his beeping phone.

“I know you’ve been trying your hardest in making sure everything’s going to be okay... That we’ll someday reach the Surface with the help of the Human. But... I also want you to know that you don’t have to hold the burden all by yourself. Your upsetting nightmares, your nightly drinking sessions and your horrid smoking habits... I know you’ve been doing that just to forget the things that happened in the past so...” Sans takes a deep breath before continuing. “If anything bad happens, just know that I’m always here for you...”

“?” Papyrus can feel his phone vibrating on his left hand as Sans lowered his voice. “I want you to know that you’re really important to me more than just a brother... B-because I know whatever you’ve done towards the Human must have some ulterior motive”

‘wait a minute.’ In the middle of Sans’ confession regarding the RESETs, Papyrus realized something really odd about it. Even if the dissipating headache left him with a slightly muddled mind, the smoker knows when he heard an implicit confession and his brother did just that.

“I mean! You’re my second coolest brother in the entire Underground! Even if you’re a lazy bones, you’d do ‘something’ if something bad will happen afterwards right?” When Sans averts his gaze, Papyrus looked down to see the chat go into disarray.

 

**Storyshift!Papyrus: Slim?**

**Underfell!Papyrus: Why did he log out?**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: This isn’t funny anymore. He didn’t even text goodbye.**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: Yeah Slim. Please respond!**

**Underfell!Papyrus: Let me check the cam**

**[Underfell!Papyrus has opened livechat]**

**[Underfell!Papyrus has closed livechat]**

**Underfell!Papyrus: WHAT THE FUCK!?!! WHY IS BLACK IN HIS ROOM?!**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: OH MY GOD! IT’S HAPPENING!**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: We have to save him!**

**Underfell!Papyrus: And risk my coccyx in getting there? No way!**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: But me and Mom doesn’t know how to work the time machine!**

**Storyshift!Papyrus: Well I can ask Chara but they’re accompanying Sans to who knows where!**

**Underswap!Papyrus: guys calm down. i’ll go check on him later.**

**Underfell!Papyrus: Would your brother even let you???**

**Chesstale!Papyrus: WHERE IS SANS?!**

 

‘for the love of the seraphs. Can you guys calm your tailbones for just one moment? he isn’t the only one in a crisis you know?’ Papyrus looks back up, eyeing his brother’s actions while thinking of other problems. What the hell happened to his counterpart? He knows the two have some sort of twisted relationship but Swapfell!Sans knocking his brother out was a whole new level. That held no consent and it’s pretty scary if you imagine a Sans without caring what the other party thinks.

“I know I’ve rehearsed this more than a hundred times in my head but none of these are reaching my point. I just want you to understand how much I care for you and yet..” Sans sighs and Papyrus tries to cheer him up, not wanting to see that sad face. Sans sat back down, suddenly turned gloomy. “How do I even start when we’re talking about **this** anyways?”

“woah there. i think i understand what you’re getting at. don’t worry bro.” Papyrus really doesn’t know what to do at this point, but he wants that face to lit back up. He isn’t used to seeing a sad Sans in the mornings. It’s usually him. OH. That sucks. Just like this flapjack. Why does he love his brother so much? Sans’ eye lights turned into stars, “R-Really?! I’m glad!”

“yeah.” Papyrus wished he was saying the right thing, staring at his inedible flapjack. ‘maybe if i pour more honey, it’d be more consumable...? oh man. i even have to visit slim to calm those babies.’

“I love you!”

*COUGH!

Papyrus covered his mouth, coughing and hoping that didn’t look too rude. Looking at his brother, he realized his brother was sporting a baby blue blush and eye lights were looking down waiting for his response. Papyrus thumped his chest once more, unsure if this was a joke or what not. “c-come again?”

“I finally realize I love you more than a brother. You are the only monster who stayed with me through tough and thin. I really really love you from the bottom of my SOUL.”

“t-that’s sweet-!” Papyrus was choking but it shouldn’t be possible because they’re skeletons. “l-love you t-too.”

“You aren’t taking me seriously!” Sans slammed his hands on the table, blush more prominent as he yelled that accusation. The taller skeleton pressed his back onto the chair even further, tilting the chair’s legs as his eye lights met with teary ones.

“s-sorry bro! i-i was dazzled by the magnificence of your awesome food.” Papyrus wished his brother doesn’t notice the length of his sentence. The lengthening of simple sentences is often a usual telltale sign of someone lying. Undertale!Sans was the one who told it to him personally, recalling his own brother’s habit of making long sentences while averting his eye lights. ‘yup. way to go me.’

“I-I” Sans stuttered, but screamed even louder, “I want you to marry me!”

“...eh?” Papyrus’ eye lights shut down. A few seconds of silence and Sans broke it with a plead.

“ **Marry me with honey on top?** ” Sans begged, desperation now evident.

‘stop being too cute.’ Papyrus was about to say or something like _it was too soon_ _for this_ , but Sans started sniffing. “You think I’m disgusting, don’t you?”

‘oh no.’ Papyrus knew how bad Sans’ self-esteem can go. He’s seen so many versions of Sans break down and he doesn’t want that to happen to his own. Papyrus immediately responded, “no no no no! i would never think of you that way!”

“So why are you so silent? Do you... Do you like someone already?” Sans was fiddling his hands and Papyrus felt even worse. "Is it Muffet? You always visit her in the night-"

“no! we're just friends! i’m shock that’s all.” Papyrus knows this battle was already over. Ever since he knew his opponent was Sans, he knew he would willingly lose for his brother’s happiness. ‘screw me for being a sucker!’

“...” Sans turned silent, causing Papyrus to sigh before continuing.

“i...” Papyrus cursed to himself, “i l-love you too. the love-love kind...”

“I’M SO HAPPY!” Sans ran over to his brother’s side and hugged him tightly. Papyrus yelped but his brother supported his weight with a wide smile. His brother then started talking about the possible avenues and all the guests he could invite. Papyrus couldn’t help but laugh at his brother’s excitement. In reality, Papyrus never really thought about love. He was the Judge in this timeline. He should be focused on the safety of Monsterkind but then...

 

_Sans feels like an exemption to the rules._

 

* * *

 

**[UnderNet Messaging Site]**

 

Underfell!Papyrus: Stretch?

Underswap!Papyrus: ...

Storyshift!Papyrus: We read the announcement...

Chesstale!Papyrus: I’m... Scared.

Underfell!Papyrus: I’m going to search for hiding places in the Underground.

Storyshift!Papyrus: I’m going to buy gifts for the soon-to-be married couples.

Underswap!Papyrus: **thanks a lot guys!**

Underfell!Papyrus: Admit it. You saw it coming and still went through it.

Storyshift!Papyrus: Aww~! That’s so cute!

Chesstale!Papyrus: I ship this! Wait until Horror hears this!

Underfell!Papyrus: Sad how Slim isn’t online yet. He would be happy for you

Storyshift!Papyrus: Oh! I hope you choose your brother’s clothes wisely for the photo album!

Underswap!Papyrus: **guys!**

Underfell!Papyrus: He’s blushing!

Chesstale!Papyrus: CUTE!

[Underswap!Papyrus has logged out.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “idiots...” Papyrus blushed, placing the phone down as he lay on his bed. Covering his face with one hand, he fiddled with a lit cigarette stick as he replayed the previous scenes over and over.
> 
> “if only i read him better...” Papyrus muttered, denying with all his might that he secretly saw what Sans’ planned coming and maybe... he actually wanted it to happen-? Papyrus threw his stick to the cigarette tray and covered his face with a lone dirty pillow. He screamed as he covered his face with a pillow, refusing to look at the beeping phone beside him. “what is wrong with you?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sans got what he asked for,
> 
> Papyrus is clueless,
> 
> the rest are wondering:
> 
> "What is going on here?"
> 
>    
>  **[ An official cliff hanger because of the lack of time called procrastination. Oh and in memory of Happy White's day XD]**


End file.
